An encoounter with hell
by Nushiepie
Summary: Set in DH in the forest of dean. While the trio are having fun and just being kids, someones watching, and getting ready to attack.


**A/N: I own pretty much nothing in this story. So enjoy. **

"Ron, Ron... RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, WAKE UP!" Hermione hollered impatiently at a snoring young ginger.

"Just one more minute mum. I won't miss the train," Ron replied weakly with his eyes still closed, obviously still not fully awake, and turned over. Harry sniggered at the other end of the tent when Hermione lost her temper at him. "You know what Harry Potter?" She said hotly, "It's pretty damn hard to wake this boy up, so I don't need you laughing at me in the background!"

"Oh- I no, I wasn't, no, umm" Harry spluttered nervously.

"Right!" Hermione said stomping up to Harry, "I'm going outside to get some fresh air, you have five minutes to get Ronald up and ready otherwise you're _both_ sleeping outside tonight! Is that clear?" Harry flushed and quickly nodded. "Good!" Hermione said as she stormed out of the tent.

Harry sighed deeply and made his way over to his best friend sleeping blissfully. "Ron mate, time to get up," He said, grabbing Ron's shoulders and shaking them. Ron just made a mumbling sound and continued to sleep. "Come on, look, you better get up because Hermione is not in a good mood." At hearing this, Ron jolted up so fast, he knocked heads with Harry. "Oh," They both groaned and Harry stumbled back a few steps. "Well at least you're up," He said dully, "Now come on, get ready before Hermione skins us alive and has us for breakfast."

Ron pulled a jacket on and sat down to tie his shoes, "So uh, why is Hermione mad _this time_?" Ron asked groggily. Harry just shrugged his shoulders. Ron cracked a smile and said, "Is it her hair, is she having a bad hair day, or should I say _worse_ hair day? Her hair is pretty bad as it is," _But I still think it's cute,_ he thought and continued, "Or is it because I'm too sexy for my shirt, and I'm _so _sexy, it bothers her... I think a bit of both."

Harry just laughed and said, "Hermione wants us to help her collect firewood."

They walked outside and saw Hermione squatted on the ground, fiddling with the horcrux around her neck, when she saw them, she stood up and said, "Took you long enough. Come on let's go." As she was walking off. Leaving the boys to trail behind her.

As they were walking, Ron was acting like a moron (as usual) and face fell over, face first, over a big, thick tree root sticking out of the ground. When he stood up, his entire face was covered in mud, and his ears were bright red. At seeing this, Harry and Hermione burst out laughing hysterically. "Shut up!" Ron snapped defensively wiping the mud off his face, while his two friends kept on laughing, they were laughing so hard that Harry fell over with a massive stitch down his side and Hermione actually stumbled into a tree, getting bits of bark in her hair. This caused Ron to start laughing too and they all laughed together for a while, not a single care in any of their heads momentarily. It had been a long time since they had laughed like this.

As they started to catch their breath and finally stopped laughing, Harry's face became serious, "I wish life was like this all the time, where the most evil man in the world wasn't trying to kill me, and we could just be kids." Hermione and Ron both sat down on either side of him. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and Ron patted his knee.

"Harry, you're like a brother to Ron and I," Hermione said quietly, "The three of us, we're a family. We're not going to let that man hurt any of us, and we WILL end this... I promise."

"Yeah mate," Ron said, "We'll stay up endless nights helping you find more horcruxes and more ways to kill them. In the end, the Dick Lord and his little death eaters will be nothing more than history." Harry looked at his best friends with love and gratitude in his eyes.

"Oh how sweet!" Came a deep, mocking voice from behind them. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up immediately and slowly and anxiously turned around. Walking towards them was a middle aged man, his lined face showed hints that when he was young, he was good looking, he had immense stubble, the sleeves of his jumper were pushed up to reveal a gut wrenching dark mark. "The name's Avery, but you probably know that." He said in a thick, rough voice, doing a flourish with his arms and bowing. "Well the Dark Lord will certainly be pleased with me when I bring him back Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one." He mocked as he swaggered over to them. Hermione subtly got her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at Avery. _Stupefy_ she thought with all her might, sending a bright spark at him knocking him back.

"Run!" Ron yelled as the three of them sprinted through the forest. A while later, they arrived at a clearing far away from where they had encountered Avery.

"Do you think we've lost him?" Harry asked breathlessly. Suddenly, a red spark shot out from one of the trees and they all turned to the direction from where it came,

"I'll take that as a no, mate," Ron replied. Avery pounced out of the trees, looking angry, yet amused at the same time.

"I find it so damn entertaining how a few teenagers think they can escape from one of the most experienced death eaters, _ever. _You know, if I were you, I'd be _so _embarrassed." He said walking up to Hermione and running his hands through her hair, so close, that she could smell his rotting breath, "You missy, attacked me, and I hate it when I'm attacked, you're just going to have to be punished severely. But don't worry, you would have been punished anyway, filthy mudblood."

"Don't touch her!" Ron hollered, "And don't _EVER_ call her that!"

Avery just looked amused, "Trying to save your little girlfriend are you? Don't worry, you've got quite the face, if she dies, you'll find someone else in an hour or two," he teased.

"Oh that's it!" Ron snapped, "Sectusempra!" he said sending a deadly spark out of his wand. Narrowly dodging the spell, Avery fought back.

Harry and Hermione joined in helping Ron sending various curses and spells at Avery, trying their very best to doge whatever he sent there way. Even though they outnumbered him, he was finding the fight a lot easier than they were, he was just too good. "Expelliarmus!" He shrieked, throwing Ron and Hermione at a big tree, causing them to fall to the floor moaning in pain. He then quickly disarmed Harry and said with a twisted smile on his face, "Oh I'm going to have fun torturing the chosen one! Cruc-," suddenly, his face changed to a shocked expression and he fell over perfectly stiff, to reveal Ron behind him, holding his wand up.

"Huh, for a death eater, he sure was easy to petrify," Ron said.

" Ron, mate, I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH! You too Hermione, you guys were amazing, you saved my life!" He said teary eyed. Ron and Hermione just stood there awkwardly grinning. "Hermione, can you do your thing?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked over to Avery. She pointed her wand straight at him and said, "Obliviate!" As an empty look made its way to his eyes, Avery forgot everything that just happened. "Ok! We should apparate back to camp, pack up and find a new spot." They held hands and apparated back to the tent. As they turned to face each other, Hermione and Harry burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"What?" Ron asked puzzled, "What!" Hermione went into the tent and returned a moment later with a mirror, holding it up to Ron's face. At looking at his reflection, Ron muttered, "Bloody Hell! Every time, _every time_!"

"Oh come on," Harry said, trying to stifle his laughter, "You look good with one and a half eyebrows."

**A/N I hope you liked it. If you haven't read the book, at the end, Ron gets splinched and looses half his eyebrow, he says everytime because he failed his apparition test first time because he splinched half an eyebrow off. Please comment!**


End file.
